Better options
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: (currently being re-written.)
1. A talk and a break up

Edd chuckled with Ed as Eddy fell on his ass. His newest get rich quick plan failed once again with Sarah kicking Eddy out of the tree house.

"Oh shut up Double D... it's your fault anyways...you jinxed the plan by saying it wouldn't work... it's always your fault that my plans never work."

"Really? Maybe they fail because the others aren't as stupid as you think they are... or as stupid as you are."

Eddy's face turned red from anger and Eddy punched Edd in the face... slightly starting to bruise, Ed pulled Eddy back before he could land another punch. "Noo, friends shouldn't fight each other!" Ed was slow on the fact that Eddy and Double D were "Lovers" and he didn't understand it when they told him years ago... it had been expected. But it didn't matter to Ed what they meant when they said they were lovers... they were still his best friends, and they shouldn't fight each other...

And of course, was no secret to the others also that Ed and Double D had been arguing a lot... as most couples do... but most couples didn't resort to physical violence... of course, Ed held Eddy back most of the time, sometimes after he got in a good punch or two.

"Come on Ed, let's go get some shakes." Ed smiled and jumped up and around, "Chocolate Shakes?!" Eddy nodded, "Yeah sure."

Double D sighed sadly and rubbed his cheek. He stood still and thought more about the failing relationship unaware that the others above where watching. Edd sighed and walked over to Kevin's overturned bike and stood it up then brushed the dirt from it the best he could and proceeded to walk home.

'School's tomorrow... I have to finish that essay... it's been such a long week...'

9:53 p.m

"Thank God that's done with..." After it printed out, he stapled the essay together and put it in his school bag then placed it on the ground beside his door. He then sat back down; he saved the essay to his computer then to a flash drive. Always take measures so that if you lose one, you'll have back-ups, he thought.

He turned off his monitor and climbed into bed and snuggled deep into his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck and pulled the around his body tightly. He eventually fell fast asleep and slept a dreamless sleep.

7:23 A.M

He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring loudly. It took him a moment to render any thinking and once he realized that he'd overslept, he freaked. It was too late to catch the bus... 'I guess I can just walk...' he thought to himself as he got dressed. He looked out his window and saw Kevin walking out of his house and down the road... another kid, Billy Lewis... he was on the school football team along with Kevin... maybe he could get a ride with Kevin...

He grabbed his book bag, hooked his flash drive on his key chain and walked out his bedroom and locked the front door behind him. He swallowed his fear and walked over to Kevin and Lewis, "Oh what do you want dork?"

"O-oh well, may I have a ride? I seem to have overslept..." He looked up at the two intimidating seventeen year olds and waited for an answer.

"Why should we give you a ride?"

Edd thought for a second then sighed, "A simple "No" would have sufficed...sorry I asked at all." He turned around and started to walk away. He rubbed his bruised cheek and Kevin and Billy exchanged looks then nodded.

"He dork! Come here..."

Kevin sighed, "Okay fine... we'll give you a ride. Get in." Kevin had just gotten his license last week and Lewis was going to get his next week. Double D of course, was only fifteen, so it would be a good one to two years before he got his license.

He sat in the middle, of course, he had room, because he was skinny, and that helped or else he'd be having serious Claustrophobia.  
>"T-thanks again..."<p>

Kevin nodded, "Yeah sure..." He looked down at the fragile teen beside him and then at the large bruise on his cheek, "So, did "He" do that to you?" Edd tried to play it off, "N-no, I had an accident.. fell off my skateboard and hit a rock..." Lewis looked down at Edd and raised an eyebrow, "Really, must have been quite a fall then... I seen those types off bruises... look," He pointed softly at the injury, "It's red here, which means..." Edd cut him off, "Yeah, I know what it means.."

"You're a smart kid..what are you doing covering for him?" Edd looked down and started to regret even asking for a ride. "Look, he.. he was just mad because I called him dumb he gets mad a lot..."

Silence

"Look, we may not like you guys... but any kind of abuse is not funny... my mother had been abused by my father for four years." Edd looked over at Lewis. "What happened?" Lewis spoke without blinking an eye, "He beat her, then raped her over and over when she said she was done! After he raped her, he strangled her to death, and buried her in the basement under the stairs. He then pointed a gun to my head and threatened to shoot if I ever told anyone. Kevin has a similar experience."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, My dad, when he got drunk, was the devil, of course, when he was sober, he'd always feel sorry for it, he'd cry and do anything he could to prove his love... after a while, he ended up putting me in the hospital, after that, he promised to go to AA and he's been three years sober. The point is, every case of abuse is different, and you case is going to end up like Lewis's."

Edd remained quiet as they pulled into the school parking lot, "We've both seen a case where he's hit you for no reason... Eddy's an angry person... he has mental problems, and I figured that's why he's dating you... he knows that you won't fight back at all... and you're forgiving..." Edd watched as Eddy walked into the school, "What's your point?" He didn't sound rude, he was really curious about why they were taking an interest in him now.

"Well, we know the effects of abuse... we've both agreed... we are not going to stand by when we know you're being abused. And we're both part of the football team, we can get them to protect you from him as well, because even to me, he's very intimidating. Six foot two, big build..."

Edd nodded, he could understand now why they were worried... he himself was only five foot six, the others were at least five foot eight, nine, ten... even going into six feet, like Ed, he was six foot four. Edd was also so much fragile... he knew when to take help when it was offered. "Okay," he spoke softly, "Thanks for the help. I'll tell you if he hits me again..."

Kevin smiled and nodded, then ruffled Edd's head over his hat, "Glad to hear that. Hey, sit with us at lunch too, I'll introduce you to a couple of the team members." Edd nodded, "Mm, okay."

Second period

Edd had been aware already that Kevin had told some of the football members about the predicament; they looked at Eddy weird and exchanged looks. And two of them even sat beside him and kept looking at Eddy. The two were Eliott and Waung. To of the senior football members. Edd covered his cheek and laid his head down because he could feel the glare from Eddy burning through the two that sat beside and behind him.

When the bell rung, Eddy quickly got up with a note in his hand, walked over to Double D, and slammed it on his desk then walked out of the room to his third period class.

"Hey, I'm in your third period class, I'll meet you there okay?" Edd nodded and watched as the two stood up and walked out of the room. Edd looked down at the note he was given and opened it...

_~Meet me in the Junior's bathroom, come alone, we need to talk, 10:30.~_

Edd looked up at the clock on the wall, 9:56. He had about half an hour... He packed up his things and made his way down to third period. As soon as he stepped into third period, he felt like he was being watched, but he didn't know if it was just his imagination or not because he kept his head down and he walked to his desk and stayed quiet, thinking to himself and looking at the note. He also kept looking at the clock and when the big hand hit the six, he put the note in a book, put that in his school bag and went to sign himself out so he could go to the restroom; of course, the teacher wouldn't have cared either way who left and came.

He walked down the hallway towards the restrooms. When he went into the male's one, he saw Eddy leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Edd walked in and crossed his arms also, "What did you want?"

Edd stayed silent for a moment, "What I want to know, is why my boy is with two of the football members and why he's riding with them, and chatting with them." He walked over to his younger boyfriend and softly touched his bruised cheek.

"I'm.. I just needed a ride." Eddy cocked his head, "Really what else?" He smiled softly at Edd, "They are just worried about me, because of this bruise on my face." Eddy's smile faded, "They need to stay out of our business. You haven't said anything, you know I could get in serious trouble." Edd nodded, "Mm, yeah, I know... I haven't said anything..."

Of course Edd was a bad liar, and Eddy picked up on it immediately. He roughly grabbed Double D's arm, "What did you say?" Edd tried to pull away,  
>"N-nothing... okay, All I said was that you punched me because I called you dumb." In the back of his mind, he could hear Lewis and Kevin talking about the abuse and what happened...<p>

Eddy let Edd go and he sat on a sink, "I want to ask you a question... why haven't you let me fuck you yet? We've been together for about five months... and all you've done is blow me..." Edd's face turned red, "T-that's not an appropriate question to ask..." Edd cocked his head, "It's perfectly appropriate."

Edd thought for a moment, "W-well... maybe it's because I don't want to give it up to you..."

He knew the moment he said it, that was a bad action, Eddy blew it, "What's that supposed to fucking mean?!" He jumped up from the sink and pushed Edd against the wall, "You don't want to give it up to me? I'm your fucking boyfriend... plus I put up with all of your stupid shit... you fucking owe me! Hell knows I"ve been having to get it from those bloody Kanker sisters... 'cept of course, blondie, she's got hots for Ed and I figured... why not let him have a slut... hell knows I've got one right here.."

Edd frowned, "I'm not a slut."

"Yeah sure... so why all of a sudden almost the entire football team is hanging with you? You obviously fulfilled their needs, so why not me?"

"I'm not fucking the football team and I'm in no way what-so-ever giving my virginity up to someone who hits me!" he almost yelled in his face. Eddy pulled Edd into the large stall and locked the door, "I beat you? You fucking deserve it! All of it!" He punched Edd in the nose and he fell back on his ass. Edd covered his nose on instinct and looked up at Eddy, "I don't fucking deserve it! I've done nothing but be a good boyfriend, I've stood up for you when no else would! How can you say something like that!"

_Silence_

Edd spoke the last thing on his mind before he had any thoughts on leaving, "I'm done with you Eddy! I can't take being with you like this anymore! I know the effects if I stay with you and I'm done hoping that you'll change!"

They had a stare-off for a couple minutes and Edd knew that Eddy was trying to rationalize what had just been said. And Edd made his way to unlock the stall door,but was held back once again.

"What? I'm not changing my mind!" Edd nodded, "Okay fine, but this isn't over 'till you give me what I've wanted from you!"

"No, absolutely not!" He opened the stall and pushed Eddy away from him. "I do believe you need professional help, and I hope that your parents get it for you." After saying that, he didn't hear Eddy come up behind him, and pull him back into the stall. "You know, I"m done with your shit! No one breaks up with me! That's my deal, after I fuck 'em that is..."

"Well I just did!"

They both heard someone come into the bathroom and they stayed quiet. "What are you two doing in there?" it was a male teacher.

"Nothing, just talking." Eddy dropped Edd and walked out of the stall leaving Edd on the floor with a forming hand print on his neck. "Hey, you okay?" Edd nodded and got up. "Yeah..."

He walked out of the bathroom and back to third period... he had fourth period with Kevin and knew he couldn't explain anything without implying Eddy... he sighed and sat down trying to think of something to do, maybe he would tell the truth... he wasn't a liar after all.

* * *

><p>Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I made Eddy into an abusive ass-hole (Pardon my french)<br>I'm thinking of the second chapter and thinking of what to do...


	2. I was Harrased

Edd walked slowly to his fourth period class, Science. He'd always disliked Science, but did well in the subject. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was still sore and he was sure that it was red. He was only surprised that the punch didn't break his nose or split the skin.

He was pulled out of thought as the tardy bell rung. 'Shit' he thought to himself as he ran to class. Unlike Mrs. Soames, who didn't care if you raped someone in class... Mr. Smith got onto you even about sneezing out of term.

He knocked at the door to be let inside, he was only two minutes late so the teacher would have to let him in. He peered into the small window in the door to see who or if someone was going to let him in. No one made a move. 'Jeez, thanks guys.' he thought. He sighed and knocked harder and speaking, "Hey, let me in, or I'm leaving."

He surprised a lot of the students inside, he'd raised his voice and knocked especially hard. His adrenaline must have still been high. Mr. Smith finally let him in after Kevin pointed to the door and argued with him a bit.

Edd crossed his arms and quickly sat down in his seat, which was in the front of the class.

"Care to share with everyone why you were so late?" asked Mr. Smith in a smart-ass tone. Everyone looked at Edd, who thought of what to say. He wanted to say,_ "I wasn only two minutes late, but your mean ass kept me out and made me seven minutes late." _But he didn't. Instead he decided to say, "I had a little mishap in the bathroom... and.." He was rudely cut off by Mr. "Bitch".

"Oh, did you finally realise that you were going into the wrong bathrooms chicka?"He chuckled at that.

Mr. Smith was a complete asshole, everyone knew it, everyone thought it. Though nothing was done about it because he had some of the highest scores on tests and exams in the state.

Mr. Smith crossed his arms, "Well, what's your answer?"

Edd crossed his arms and frowned, "I was harassed, both physically and sexually. So, I do believe that my being late is totally justifiable, you damn asshole." He looked at the teacher's shocked face. "And no, I won't say who it was because I don't need anybody's concern."

Class went back to it's normal routine, class work, readings, the 'Delinquents' acting up. Though, the teacher kept glancing over at Edd and it dawned on him that he forgot to specify that it wasn't a teacher who had harassed him.

'Great, now I bet he'll keep me after class'

**~BRING BRING BRING~**

Everyone quickly started to pack up and those who had first lunch went ahead. Kevin walked up to Edd and waited for him to finish, "Come on Double D, let's go."

Mr. Smith chimed in, "Hold on a sec Double D, I need to talk to you."

Edd sighed and walked over to him, "Yes sir?"

"It's about what you said earlier... listen. You need..." He started but was cut off by Edd, "Oh that... listen, I shouldn't have even said that...it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be, and before I say anything else... It wasn't a teacher, it was a student."

"Well, that makes me feel a tad better, you should still talk to the principal and tell the police."

Edd looked down, "I'm fine, it won't happen again, and if it does... I'll go to the proper authorities." With that, he turned around and quickly left the classroom, pulling Kevin along.

"Hey," Kevin stopped, "Who harassed you? Was it really a teacher or was it..." he stopped talking as he came to a conclusion, "It was that ass-hole, wasn't it? I'm going to kill tha' prick!"

Double D grabbed Kevin's arm and kept him from leaving to do the deed, "Stop, I'm fine, I promise... He won't come near me again... not while I'm with you, s-so... stay with me for a while, okay?"

Kevin looked taken back for a second, then regained his composure and showed a genuine smile, "Yeah, sure I will dork!"

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's so short, I'm planning a third chapter and it will be longer than this...<p> 


	3. Spring Break Begins

The school day was over and Spring break was here. A whole week to have temporary freedom. Word had gotten around pretty fast that something was going on between Double D and his boyfriend Eddy, well, maybe his ex boyfriend now. "My, how things spread like wildfires around here."

Kevin threw his arm around Double D's shoulders as they walked out the school building. "NO SCHOOL FOR A FUCKING WEEK!" Kevin yelled as they walked down the stairs and almost everyone cheered.

Double D smiled, "Yeah, so, what are your plans for the break?" He looked up at Kevin then looked forward waiting for Kevin to think of an answer.

Kevin sighed, "Um, I don't know. Maybe I'll just go to the lake and host a party, invite everyone, get drunk, maybe break a few laws in the process. You know what... that actually sounds like great idea. HEY! PARTY AT THE LAKE! EVERYONE COME! BRING BEER!"

More cheers and Double D smiled softly. He was still very quiet and Kevin thought it was cute. But he didn't say that, no, instead, he asked, "hey, what are you doing?"

Double D threw his book bag over his back and let out a sigh, "My parents say that they are coming back for the week to spend time with me, so, I guess I'll be home all week."

Kevin made a pouting face, "That doesn't sound like fun, I was actually hoping you would come to the lake."

"Sorry, but, parties aren't really my thing.. and besides, I wouldn't want to ruin their fun." Double D made a face and Kevin stopped, "You wouldn't ruin their fun. This may surprise you, but they don't despise you as much as you think. Maybe if you'd just stop being so brainy all the time..."

Double D cut in, "So you're saying I should dumb myself down for everyone to like me?" He crossed his arms in a way that said, _'No way will I ever do that.' __  
><em>

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying at all, I'm saying, just act like you know how to have fun instead of being so socially awkward. And I don't mean that to be mean, I.."

"I know what you mean." Double D smiled softly and Kevin nodded, "Okay great. So, heres the deal, after the party, I'm coming over to your house. I'm not going to let you spend Spring break alone with you parents. But, you have to come to my house the next day. And then you'll have to come to football game my friends and I are having in the park."

Double D nodded, "Okay, it's a date."

Kevin blinked, "What did you say?" He wasn't sure he had heard that sentence right, then again, maybe he did and he just wanted to hear it again.

"I said, It's a date."

Kevin nodded, "Hell yeah.," he paused for a second then quickly stated, "but listen here, I do not bottom so I don't care what kinky shit that you may be into or whatever. I top!" His thumb pointed to his chest while he talked and it sounded to Double D that Kevin was trying to defend his honour for some reason or another, which made Edd smile more.

"Okay. I wouldn't ever see myself topping anyone other than a girl and I'm not even interested in the female gender so I don't have to worry about it."

Kevin nodded in satisfaction and put his arm back around Double D's shoulder, "Great," He looked around and saw Eddy and his troublesome gang and turned back to Double D, "I'll walk you home today. Come on."

Edd looked around and saw what made Kevin say that sentence so fast; Eddy. Eddy. Double D sighed mentally and then looked back at Kevin and gave him a quick nod, "Yeah, thanks. I'd very much appreciate it."

* * *

><p>The two teen walked down the street towards their block and when they got into viewing range, Edd stopped.<p>

"What's wrong Double D?" Kevin asked as he stopped too.

"My mom and dad actually came back. Early too. Their cars are in the driveway." They both stood there for a second until Kevin nudged Edd along and they continued to walk, "Well, now I don't have to worry about leaving you alone."

He looked at Edd and he nodded and as they turned into the driveway, Kevin scratched his head, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Edd nodded and they both stood there awkwardly for what seemed like a lifetime so Edd decided to say something, if only something would come out, "...s-so I guess..." Edd started then quickly cut off as Kevin gave him a quick kiss, an unsure kiss, but a much wanted kiss.

Kevin had been thinking about what he could do to break the awkwardness between them at that moment and kissing Double D was the only thing he could think of, well, to be honest, it was the only idea that kept popping back in his head that he liked.

Edd blinked and his cheeks turned bright red at the sudden action. It wasn't the first kiss he'd gotten, because he'd kissed Eddy a couple times. The only difference between Eddy's kisses and Kevin's kisses were that Kevin's were warm and made Edd's cheeks feel like they were on fire. "...t-that was nice..."

Kevin closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Of course it was. You're talking to one of the school's best kissers." He was bragging, but wasn't bragging at the same time.

Edd smiled and nodded, "Of course. Though... maybe we could do that again?" He pointed to his own lips and cocked his head to the side. It was Kevin's turn for his face to turn light pink, not at what Edd had said, but the way Edd looked. He looked, innocent, but Kevin knew he wasn't... or maybe he was and only acted like he wasn't. Damnit. Kevin couldn't get his thoughts together as he looked at Edd.

"Y-yeah," he cleared his throat, "Mm, yeah, let's do it again. This time, you'll be ready for me." he said in a joking way.

Edd leaned up and kissed Kevin and a minute later, he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and Kevin pulled Edd closer to him. They would have stayed like that, probably for an hour if Naaz hadn't brought them out of their trains of thought, "Woo! You go boys! You know we love Boy-love action!"

Kevin growled, a bit embarrassed. "DAMNIT NAAZ!"

Edd giggled, "I bet she's already having Yaoi fantasies about us."

Kevin blinked, "Yaoi Fantasies... what's yaoi?"

Naaz giggled and called out, "IT'S WHEN TWO BOYS-LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH AND DO THE DO!" Kevin threw a rock at her, "BEAT IT!"

Edd giggled at Kevin's reddening face, and Kevin quickly kissed him again then rushed after Naaz, "GET BACK HERE!"


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm back from school. I'm taking down the chapter to re-write it. It will be relatively the same, just worded differently. I'm keeping Edd's secrets and what he tells Kevin also. Sorry to those who have read the chapter, like I've said before, hopefully, I can write it better.**


	5. Some secrets revealed

Edd sighed and sat on his bed. It had been three days since school let out and he hadn't done anything. Nothing. Just stayed in his room, with his door locked. Flinching at every crashing sound, at every curse word, make that at every _drunken_ curse word.

He guessed he could see why he had dated Ed for so long, it was just a side effect from growing up in an abusive household. Those who are abused, tend to attract abusers for whatever reason.

Edd could manage the abuse from Ed, he always could, just not the abuse derived from his father. Double D's mother was just a petite young thing who, looked as though one punch to the face could kill her. She tried her best to direct the attention from her son to herself, so Edd wouldn't get hit much.

Of course, this only ever happened... Edd scoffed, '_This only ever happened...' _that made it sound like it happened less and it wasn't really all that serious. 'Dad's always drunk.'

He hugged his pillow and texted Kevin, that's the only thing he's been able to do, the only thing that's kept him from going outside his room to face his father. If he heard his dad hurt him mom, then he would go out there to defend her anyways, never-minding his own health. Of course, he was getting pretty pissed about what he was hearing and made the decision to get his mom out of the Dragon's lair.

He unlocked his door and looked at the pictures on the floor that had once been on the wall, "Mom." He called and heard an answer from the kitchen followed by his father's voice, or grunt.

"Mom, let's go to the park or something, I'm sure _Dad would love for us to leave_." He didn't look at the man he called father and went to his mother's side immediately and took her arm.

"No, she's staying here, I'm sure you can manage going outside without Mommy holding your stupid hand. Maybe you'll even get to see that _boyfriend_ of yours I saw you kissing outside." He said the word boyfriend with the utter most disgust. Edd blinked and decided to retort, "Yeah, maybe I will."

He stared at his father for what seemed like hours until his father slapped him across the cheek, earning an audible gasp from his mother. Edd put his hand over his cheek and looked at his father. He wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't be afraid of him, for his mother's sake, she already felt as though she was a failure as a mother. And Edd didn't want to implicate that any further than what his father had screamed and yelled and pounded into her head.

"Want to hit me again? What ever makes you feel better. Hitting someone who's a lot shorter and weaker than you. You must feel so strong and all, hitting your defenseless 'GAY' child and all." Edd knew that his father hated him. And when he drank, it brought out his anger. Being gay in this household was a strict no-no, and if you were gay, then you would be mistreated, or until the 'Gay' was beaten out of you", as this father and uncle put it.

"Why you ungrateful faggot! I've treated you better than most men would have in this family! I didn't kick you out..." he was cut off by Edd's smart retort, "Oh yeah, let me tell you how much you treat me better."

Edd's father grabbed Edd by his hair and drug him to his room and threw him to the ground, "Don't you come out at all, for the rest of the day, or night!" He slammed the door and stormed back into the kitchen. Edd picked himself up and sighed, he hated this life. Living with these people... but he couldn't take his own life, because he didn't want his mother to find his dead body and be alone to face Father all by herself... or maybe he just used that as an excuse not to do it.

He went to go sit at his computer desk when he noticed that his window was open and his heart stopped. He always kept it shut. Always, and he certainly didn't raise it earlier.

He looked around his room for a second and didn't see anything out of place, "W-who's in here? I keep my window closed all the time... so, I know someone's in here."

Silence for a couple minutes then ruffling sounds and someone popped up out from beside Edd's bed.

K-Kevin?" Edd asked, a bit surprised that he had gotten inside without causing a scene.

Kevin looked at Edd for a moment then went to shut the window, "Sorry for scaring you. Thought you'd be in here, not in there, talking with your father."

Edd's face flushed red, "Y-you heard all that?" He was hoping that Kevin just snuck in when his father threw him in the room... but figured that was too much to ask for.

"I did say I was coming over," Kevin said as he picked up Edd's phone and showed him the unread text, "Looks like you never read it." Kevin was trying to keep himself calm and not go off the bat because he _was_ in Double D's house and there was the option of the man having a gun somewhere and shooting Kevin...

"So, what's up with your old man?" Kevin finally asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Uh.. he uh... he gets like this when ever he gets drunk. Which is all the time. I remember when I was young, he'd always, you know, get out of hand with my mom and I. Mom's still too afraid to do anything about him. I'm just waiting till I can move out."


End file.
